The Heart of a Mermaid
by DI Gremlin
Summary: May is getting married. Dawn appears to have found love. Misty's relationship with Ash is as strong as any. The girls of Pokemon seemed to be settling down when it comes to their love life. But things change very quickly. Contains strong language. Shipping of some sort. Not sure what shipping though. UPDATE! Somebody said this was Egoshipping so I'm going with Egoshipping. Enjoy.
1. Two Years Ago

_Two Years Ago..._

It was Ash's 24th birthday and everyone who he had ever travelled with had come to the party in Pallet town to celebrate. Misty was first to arrive. "Hi Mrs K," she said clutching a beer in her hand and taking a swig. Delia Ketchum smiled at her.

"Hello dear," she said, gesturing Misty to come in.

"Misty!" came a familiar voice from the Ketchum's lounge. Misty looked up to see a man with black hair and brown eyes wearing another blue shirt. It was Ash.

"Happy birthday Ash!" she said giving him a tight hug which still gave her butterflies in her stomach. "Nice to see you too Pikachu," She looked down to see the now older but stronger Pikachu attempting to drink from her beer.

"Pikachu! That's highly toxic to you!" Misty laughed as Ash pulled Pikachu away from the bottle, the two of them struggling against the others force.

As more people arrived, Misty had more and more to drink. Even when May and Drew had arrived she was still drinking too much for her own liver.

"So, any guys on the scene?" was the usual first question from May.

"None as an actual relationship, just half decent sex," she said "You?"

"I've been dating Drew for a year now but I'm fairly sure that we were living together when it happened so nothing new. But seriously Mist, how can you just get any old guy like that?"

"Wink, offer drink, go to bedroom."

"And you don't care if they don't go anywhere?"

"Meh. Sometimes I just want sex to relax me or get rid of my anger."

"So you have sex daily."

As soon as Misty was about to argue, the door flew open. Misty looked up and groaned. "Happy birthday Ashy boy." It was Gary Oak.

"Don't let him see me please May?" Misty pleaded. It was well known fact that if Gary Oak had a soft spot for Misty and she was keen to not become one of his cheerleaders (although he has none now because he started doing Pokémon research instead of battling).

"Fine. You go somewhere else. But no more beer OK?"

"Got it" Misty said and went off to get another beer. After that Misty couldn't remember a thing. Apparently she had become extremely drunk and had done things such as pole dance and show various people her bra. One thing did happen for sure though. It had been confirmed by several witnesses, in particular May and explained what she could remember the next morning. From what she could gather, this was how it happened:

She had been in conversation with Delia when Ash had requested a dance with her (Ash was single and always had been). Almost as soon as they started dancing the music turned to a slow tune and a weary Ash had rested his head upon her shoulder. Under the strong influence of alcohol, Misty mistook this as a sign that he wanted to kiss her so she kissed him on the lips in front of everyone he knew. Then they went up to his bedroom and then Misty had woken up, naked and in Ash's room. Despite alcohol bringing the two together, they still were together in the present day and as Misty was always saying, that was the day that Ash finally lost his virginity.

_I know that this is very short. Don't worry. This is a prologue so the other chapters are longer. Please review and i'll be hoping to update this once a week._


	2. Wedding Arrangements

Misty woke up in bed wearing her mermaid outfit or as she called them her "work clothes". Ash really liked them and whilst Misty argued that that was purely because it was extremely revealing, Ash said that Misty was always relaxed in them and it calmed her temper. She rolled over and saw that Ash wasn't next to her. He was probably buying a cape to look more like Lance or something like that. Misty got up, got changed and checked her phone.

_*Don't forget, 3 weeks 2day!*_ was the text from May and she was hardly surprised to see it. May was engaged to Drew and kept on giving constant reminders to Misty who used to live with her before Drew came along. She was happy for her now but when it had meant that her best friend May was moving out she was extremely upset but everything had turned out for the better and she wasn't even jealous one bit. Perhaps if she didn't have a solid relationship with Ash then she would've been jealous but Ash provided care and good sex so he was pretty much perfect.

"Honey, I'm home!" yelled Ash from the front door as he walked in and upon seeing Misty he seemed disappointed. "No work clothes?"

"So now that you can't see my tits you don't like me?" she scowled, feeling her temper rise.

"No! Don't look at me like that Mist, but when you don't have them on you get angry that's all!" he said and Misty laughed at how quickly her temper had risen when she wasn't wearing them. "But some tits would be nice too," he smiled.

"Naughty Ketchum," she said as she began to take off her clothes.

* * *

"Oh, hang on I forgot to ask, where were you this morning?" Misty asked as she put on her coat ready to go and meet May.

"Oh. That... err..." Ash had started to go red as he struggled to say where he had been.

"Come on Ash, we just had sex! I've seen your penis, we live together! You can tell me one small thing right?"

"Fine. I was getting a tux for the wedding."

Misty burst out laughing. "You hadn't got a tux until today? The wedding is in three weeks you bad boy! Anyways, gotta go meet up with May for the wedding arrangements." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye sweetie!" he said closing the door behind her and sighing. He looked out of the window to make sure that Misty was gone and then slowly, he reached for his phone.

* * *

"May!" Misty squealed as the two girls hugged "So, just three weeks until you're married!"

"My god I'll be glad when it's over though."

"How come? Not looking forward to the happiest day of your life?"

"Not that, no. The planning is just a bitch."

"So any ideas where Dawn is?" Misty asked, checking her watch "She's always on time."

"Just a mo, I'll text her" May replied and with lightning fast speed she had whipped out her phone and texted Dawn, questioning her whereabouts. The reply came moments later but not by text. Instead a voice from a few feet away from them.

"Hi you guys!" Dawn said looking flustered as she patted down her dress which had been revealing her underwear on one side.

"And where were you?" teased Misty. She knew full well what those signs meant.

"So Dawn," said May giggling slightly "Is there a guy in your life?"

"No!" she yelled louder than she would've wanted "It was windy outside and I was embarrassed because I was buying my dress for the wedding." May burst out laughing.

"The same thing I did to Ketchum this morning when he told me he only just got a tux." Dawn went very red just then but Misty missed it. "Anyways, we've got a party to arrange."

* * *

"Do you think Drew will be annoyed?" May asked thinking about their plans for the party.

"What about? The indoor fireworks display?" Misty said.

"Or the fact that it's all on his credit card?" Dawn finished for Misty. It was odd how in sync they were.

"No, the fact that it's in our house and chances are there's gonna be drunk people vomiting and well we are getting a lot of beer..." May said but was cut off by Misty.

"I thought you were the boss in your relationship?"

"I am!" May defended "but I want a happy fiancé for my wedding. And on second thoughts, let's drop the fireworks."

The girls spent the remainder of the day eating, shopping and talking about boys. Misty and May were keen to point out that Dawn was the only single one out of the three and by the looks of things, Misty was headed for the same road as May with her relationship.

"OK girls, my place next Tuesday, don't be late," May waved them off, clearly relieved now that the planning was done and the excitement could start.

_Still too short for my liking but i've already written the next one and it has good length. Don't forget to review, praise or criticism._


	3. An Eventful Party

"Come on Ash, we've got to go!" Misty yelled through the door "Honestly, it takes you twice as much time to get ready as it took me!"

"Sorry Mist," he said, emerging from the bedroom in his brand new tux "Don't want to be outdone by Drew. He says he treats May better than I treat you."

"Well he's got that right then hasn't he?" she joked as the couple left their house for May's party. Upon arrival they were greeted by Brock.

"Hey you guys!" he said beaming at them "it's been too long."

"Brock!" Misty exclaimed. She was always happy to see Brock, he had been the older brother that she'd never had. He'd always been a shoulder to cry on and someone to laugh with when he got rejected by girls. "And who is this lovely lady with you?"

"Oh sorry, this is my girlfriend Joy."

"_Joy!?_" Ash spluttered "as in nurse Joy?"

"You betcha." Brock proudly stated as he gestured the pink haired Joy to introduce herself.

"All of my sisters told me about the man who likes Joys but to me this was an easy way to get a man even if he is always insisting that my nickname should be Jenny." Joy laughed as Misty and Ash walked inside to try and find May.

"Ash can I have a word?" came a voice from behind Misty's shoulder. It was Dawn. "In private of course."

Ash hesitated before answering "fine. But try and make it quick OK?"

"I'll see you later then sweetie," said Misty, blowing him a kiss as she turned and went to find May. She found her after a few minutes on the make-shift dance floor snogging Drew. "Sorry to interrupt you two," she giggled as May jumped in shock, completely red in the face but relaxed when she saw Misty. "But I believe that we should talk."

"Misty you sneaky bitch, thought you were Mum." May said, still slightly red from being seen by her best friend snogging. "Sorry Drew, we'll pick that up later." she teased and winked.

"As long as nobody gets roaring drunk again I'll be fine to leave... for now" he added and after a kiss on the cheek from May, he turned and left.

"So May, still feeling stressed?"

"Not really."

"How come?"

"Let's just say that you were right." Misty looked puzzled at this. As if answering a question that had not even come May said "Sex is relaxing."

Misty laughed. It was good to have a friend like May. Before Ash had become her boyfriend May had always been smug about Drew and she could read Misty like a book even when she was concealing all of her thoughts. But now, whilst in a solid relationship herself, they were on the same ground and understood each other and their sexual jokes. "Get us a drink will ya?"

"Just the one drink," May said reluctantly "but where's Ash?"

"He's talking to Dawn about something private. I'll go and find him."

"OK, and I'll get them a drink too."

Misty left to find Ash and it didn't take long but he was having a hushed conversation with Dawn and clearly didn't want to be seen. Misty was about to go back to May when curiosity got the better of her. What was her boyfriend doing that she shouldn't know about? Moving as quietly as she could, Misty tip-toed over to where Ash and Dawn were talking and she crouched behind a chest of draws so that she could hear but not be seen.

"I don't understand why you can't just tell Misty!" Dawn whispered.

"After the wedding! Then I'll tell her, I promise." Ash replied.

"No! That'll make things worse for both of us if she doesn't know for another two weeks."

"Well I can't tell her."

"Then_ I_ will."

Misty stood up. "Tell me what." she stared at Ash with a hard piercing stare. "Tell me what."

"Oh Misty." Ash stuttered. "Didn't see you there."

"Tell me what."

"Really Misty it's nothing..."

Dawn cut him off "He's trying to tell you that we've been seeing each other for a month." Dawn was also now beginning to lose her confidence as she saw Misty stare blankly at Ash.

"You've been..." Misty tailed off, not able to take it in. Her Ash? And Dawn? Surely not. This was a badly played practical joke or something like that. She'd been Ash's only ever woman. He'd been her first real man. Two years of hope were going down the drain. "And why didn't you tell me?" she said, regaining her temper and her ability to speak.

"I tried to tell him he should..."

"YOU CAN SHUT UP!" she yelled at Dawn and with a squeal Dawn turned and ran not wanting to watch any further. "Two years Ketchum, TWO YEARS! We were supposed to always be together! We had the serious relationship I'd never had!"

"Look Misty, it just sorta happened..."

"I don't care how it happened, I want to know why! Is it because you wanted to do it with more than one woman in your life? Is it because she wears something more revealing than my work clothes? Or is it just because you're a cheating bastard. Oh and I think Drew may have won your little contest!" she screamed and turned away before he could answer and ran across the room to lay on the sofa crying. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. Had she just broken up with Ash? Her 'solid relationship' boy? The guy whom she lived with? Was she now homeless?

"Here's your drink Mist... Holy shit, what happened?" May exclaimed, placing the four drinks down and looking deep into her eyes.

"I broke... I broke up with Ash!" she sobbed, barely able to say the words which confirmed her nightmares.

"Wha... What?" she said, shocked at this revelation. "How? Why?"

"He's a fucking twat that's why" she wailed, still not able to control the tears streaming down her face. "He's been seeing Dawn. For a month."

"Dawn? Are you sure? My god..."

"Do me a favour please May?"

"What... oh course, what?"

"Tell Dawn she did the right thing." Misty furiously attempted to stop the tears but it was no use. "And get me some tissues!"

May left immediately to help her friend and to try and get the details out of the witnesses. Misty sat up and looked to her right. She saw the four drinks begging her to drink them. Feeling depressed, Misty began to drink everything she could find until she felt her head spin and everything went black.

* * *

Misty groaned as she woke up, straining to remember the details of the previous night. Then as if she had been struck by a lightning bolt, she realised it was all true. She had broken up with Ash. Ash had been cheating on her. Suddenly she heard a noise and she opened her eyes. She wasn't in a room that she recognised. But she was in bed and with a quick dive under the duvet, she confirmed that she was thankfully still wearing clothes.

"Oh, you're awake." came a voice from the door. Misty looked up with a jolt. As her eyes swam into focus she began to realise who it was. "I was beginning to worry that you're liver had given up." Misty felt herself go red as the man looked at her grinning. She couldn't believe her eyes.

_How do you like my cliffhanger? Who do you think the man is? I think it's obvious but then again, i'm the one writing the story._


	4. Drastic Measures

_Just before i want to say thanks to the people reviewing this story. Whilst people are following i like to hear feedback so thanks. And come somebody please tell me what kind of shipping this is? I need to put it in the summary i think._

It was Gary Oak.

"You're shitting me." Misty said.

"Nice to see you too." Gary smiled at her. Misty was furious at herself. Had a couple of beers and a bit of depression lead to her hooking up with the man who she had desperately tried to avoid for most of her life? She had to make sure.

"Why am I here?" Misty demanded.

"Don't stress yourself Mermy..."

"Don't call me Mermy!"

"Now, now calm yourself." Gary said. Was he doing this on purpose? "You don't want to over exert after last night." he smiled at her but his expression was unreadable.

"Please tell me we didn't... do anything." she quivered, fearing the worst.

"Nope."

"Seriously!" she said, relief running through her body when she heard the news. "Then what happened?" she asked and she could tell by his face that he had been waiting for this.

"Well now, are you sitting comfortably? Good, then let's begin." he began, clearly delighted at how annoyed Misty was getting. "It all started before I arrived at the party when little Mermy here," Misty flinched upon hearing the nickname, "had a break up with Ashy boy. Then she found as much to drink as she could possibly find so that she was drunk and depressed. And that's where the hero enters."

"Get on with it."

"Tut, tut, tut, you wanted to hear the story so you're going to hear me out." he said through a huge grin. Misty was the one person that he'd never had control under until now. "Our hero asks Mermy to dance with him but that didn't go down well with May because apparently I was taking advantage of you and your 'condition'. Then Mermy takes one more beer and she gives up. She passed out before she could get to like the hero." he sighed at this last sentence. Misty rolled her eyes. "May gets into a panic about hospital so I ordered an 'ambulance'."

"A cab?"

"Clever Mermy." he said, barely able to contain his laughter. "So the hero takes Mermy to here, giving her a roof to sleep under because poor Mermy has no Ashy boy to sleep with now and the only place that makes sense is here."

"What about May's?"

"Don't be thick. May is getting married. She doesn't need any more stress and besides, Drew wouldn't like May to catch your depression would he?"

Misty bit her lip. He might be the world's largest prick but he had a point. "Fine. I'll stay here but only until I can find my own place OK?" Gary nodded. He probably realised that that could be months and that he would get to live with 'his Misty'.

"We leave for the wedding in three days. I'll collect your stuff from Ashy boy leaving you time to eat. And no more alcohol of any kind OK?"

"You can leave now," said Misty, waving him out of his own spare bedroom leaving her to herself. She lay in bed mulling everything over. She hadn't done anything reckless, that was a good sign, but she kept on seeing an image in her head of Ash and Dawn together. Then she realised, that she may have only broken up with Ash last night, but he wasn't single. He may have been sad to see her go but he would've done it eventually right? He wasn't depressed. He wasn't getting insanely drunk at parties. He was probably with Dawn right now. Misty made a conclusion in the end. She needed to date someone. She needed to show Ash that she was over him. She needed to date someone to get out of this stupid depression. But who? The answer came as quickly as she realised how much she hated it. Oak. He would definitely say yes. It would hurt Ash like he hurt her to see them together. But could she throw away years of trying to stop him getting involved in her love life slip away? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. They could break up after the wedding and Ash would never know. As long as she stayed away from Oak's bed, it would be fine she told herself. "Right then, when he comes back he'll get a nice surprise." she said to herself grinning.

* * *

"And what do you call this young lady?" Gary asked as he picked up her work clothes from her pile of stuff he had got from Ash. For the past half hour he had been lecturing her on her clothes - particularly her bras. It had pained her to see him running his hands all over her delicates like he owned them.

"Those are my work clothes."

"What kind of work is this?"

"I'm a mermaid, can't you tell?" she said mockingly.

"Ahhh, so this is why you're known as Mermy." he stated.

"Only you call me that and you know I hate it." she scowled at him. He looked into her eyes and for a second Misty could swear she saw a hint of fear in his look as he put her clothes down.

"You always were a stubborn little beauty weren't you?" he smiled at her and winked. Misty took this 'Oak charm' to be the perfect moment to tell him her plan.

"Willyagoutwime?" she blurted out. Misty had forgotten to plan the moment more carefully and the words had slurred together in one fast statement. Unfortunately, Gary got the gist of it.

"What?" he stuttered, a look of shock on his face. He liked Misty but the fact that she liked him back had come as a surprise.

"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me." she said slowly, both her head and heart begging her to stop.

"Oh. I get it." he sighed.

"What? That's what you've always wanted isn't it?"

"Well, yeah," he started "but not so that you can look good in front of Ash." he read her face perfectly well "I will but just so that you know I don't like this. He never did anything wrong."

"Well he never cheated on _you._"

"Yes he did." Misty looked shocked "He dated my girl for two years..."

"I was **never** _your girl_." Misty said firmly but he just gazed at her.

"I love it when you get sassy." Misty felt herself go red but before Gary could see her face, she turned and went upstairs to her new bedroom. Why had she gone red? She decided to skip that question for now as she thought about her plan. It hadn't gone like she could've hoped but it went better. Now he wouldn't be trying to get her in bed any more than normal and he would accept the early break up. She had been looking forward to breaking his heart though but at that thought she realised that that was a mean thing to do. Was she as bad as Ash for wanting to make Gary sad for her own good? She decided to stop thinking right now. There was too much to take in from the past few days and she needed some rest.

_I enjoyed writing this one, Gary is a fun character to write. The plot has got going now so some wedding stuff will happen next chapter and I think it's going to be an interesting chapter. Don't forget to review, praise or criticism. _


	5. A Couple of Couples

Over the next few days Misty tried to avoid all contact (physical and eye) because after he had agreed to being her date he had become smug and tried to kiss her even more than usual. He had even cornered her in his bedroom but the doorbell had rung, saving Misty from becoming just another Oak girl. Whilst at first it seemed to be normal behaviour, she was worried that he wouldn't stick to his side of the deal and not do anything except the odd kiss on the cheek in public. But now it was a day that she had been dreading. The journey. For four hours she would have to pretend to like Gary in front of everyone, and she wouldn't be allowed to stop him if he wanted to do something more than a kiss on the cheek.

"Mermy!" Gary yelled from the front door, "We've got to go! Are you packed yet?" he paused "Sweetheart." he added.

"None of that until we're on the train." she ordered as she carried her suitcase downstairs and put it in the boot of the cab. She turned to find Gary standing next to her, leaning in so she slapped him.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his face. "I was only practising!" Misty scoffed at his remark and sat down in the back seat of the cab to get away from Gary.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" May couldn't believe the news about Misty and Gary. "Right after Ash? Is that really a good idea? And it's Gary!"

"I know that May but," Misty paused, trying to think of an explanation that made sense "when Gary took me home from the party it sorta just happened and besides, I was going to have to temporarily live with him anyways so it just seems right, ya know?" May sighed as if to say that the conversation wasn't over and took her seat on the train.

"Looks like somebody's in your seat." said Gary pointing towards Dawn who was sitting next to Ash. Until three days ago that was her seat. He was her man. But now she had to sit next to Gary, opposite to Ash where she would be in plain view of him. Hopefully Gary wouldn't try anything to take advantage of the situation Misty said to herself as they sat down and the train began to move.

* * *

Everything was OK until the food came round. Gary decided to order something to share and had said it very loudly so that for the first time in the whole journey, Ash had looked up and saw Misty. He had evidently heard that she was sharing food with Gary and Ash wasn't thick. He completely understood that they were dating so he tried to be romantic with Dawn to make Misty jealous.

"Why don't we get the couples meal?" he said loudly "That way we can kiss and eat at the same time." he smirked.

"You know I hate that." Dawn scowled at him but Misty had an odd feeling that she was just trying to be nice to her.

"Ah, Mermy, our meal is here." Gary said, offering her the first bite. Misty shivered at the thought of sharing this but she had to keep her act up.

"Thanks," she started but then paused and added "Sweetie." Ash looked at her disapprovingly and there was a moments silence between the four of them.

"Something wrong Mermy?" Gary asked.

"You should know Gary that she hates that name." Ash said as though this was no longer a private conversation.

"I love it." said Misty before Gary could retort. She didn't want an argument and although she did hate the name Mermy she didn't want to agree with Ash.

"See Ashy boy, this is why she likes me over you." he said with a smug look on his face. Misty could see where this was going.

"She doesn't like you! She's just in a bad state right now!" Ash said, raising his voice.

"Oh yeah?" Gary said, he'd probably been planning this for days, "Then watch this." he suddenly grabbed Misty, turned her around and kissed her on the lips. She had no choice but to kiss back. Ash was watching, horrified and she was determined to keep up her act. She had to admit that Gary had played it well and that he was a damn good kisser. She pulled back as she felt him part his lips - she wasn't going there just yet.

"Not in public Gary." she said, unsure whether she was relieved or annoyed that it had stopped so soon. It felt good to have a boyfriend even if they were just pretending and kissing someone after a break up lifted her spirits. "We can do that elsewhere, if you catch my drift." she winked, fully aware that Ash was watching and listening closely.

"Maybe when you're wearing your work clothes." Gary said, gazing into her eyes in a dreamy sort of way. He'd always sought Misty. Even when she was dating Ash, he couldn't help but seek a kiss. And now they were dating and they'd kissed. Gary's work here seemed done. Perhaps he was imagining her in the mermaid tail with a shell bra. Misty tried to get rid of the thought of Gary looking at her so she got started on lunch.

* * *

They'd arrived at the hotel and May was handing out everyone's keys."Misty, here's Dawn's key. She's in Ash's room." Misty took the key and sighed. Ash and Dawn were a couple. By the sounds of things they were already sleeping together and that was much further than she'd got with Gary. Misty stopped her thoughts there. Had she just considered sleeping with Gary? Nobody could tell what was going on in the bedroom, they weren't watching them so why did she think about Gary like that?

"Just the depression." Misty said, shaking her head. They could just say that they'd done it couldn't they? Nobody would actually know. Perhaps she should tell May though. Yes, May probably already knew anyway, she could tell the difference between single Misty and couple Misty. For now, Misty decided to just sleep her thoughts away before her head got too full to sleep - with Gary or alone.


	6. Awkward Conversations

Bang. Misty opened her eyes. Bang. What was making that noise? She was trying to sleep and the loud banging wasn't helping.

"Misty!" came a voice, yelling through the door of her room. "It's me Gary! Wake up!" Why was Gary here? If he wanted to come in he could always use the spare key that she had given him.

"Tryin' to sleep." she mumbled.

"Come on Mermy let me in!"

"Try using your bloody key."

"Oh." he paused, obviously going red at his stupidity "thanks Mermy." he said, letting himself in and looking at her. His face turned into a huge grin when he saw her. Misty then realised that she was wearing her work clothes. it had become a habit if she was just sleeping to wear them and Gary was staring right at the shell bra.

"Quit being a pervert." Misty said, pulling the duvet up to hide herself from view. "What do you want?"

"First of all, we are dating so I am perfectly allowed to look at your flawless body." a line like this with Oak charm added could get him a lot of women but it just made Misty angry."Secondly, we need a private talk."

"Close the door then." Misty said bluntly, not wanting to get up and reveal her work clothes again. Gary obeyed, leaving the two together alone. Misty thought back to last night and her thoughts of sleeping with him. Now that they were alone and she was wearing her revealing clothes it struck her that this may be private but it may not be a conversation.

"Do you like being called Mermy?" he asked.

"What?" Misty jumped up, dropping the duvet, revealing herself. She had expected something much more sexual than the stupid nickname he gave her. "No. You know I hate it."

"Look like a Mermy to me." he said smugly, staring at her. Misty quickly pulled the duvet up again before he started drooling or something. "So you lied to Ash."

"You know full well that I said that to stop an argument. Probably played into your plan as well."

"I was coming to that." he paused as if unsure what to say next and then he suddenly blurted out "Why'd you kiss back?"

"I..." Misty was stunned. Had he wanted her to pull away? Did he want it to be harder to kiss a girl? "I had to keep my act up in front of Ash didn't I? If I just turned away wouldn't it be obvious that we weren't seriously dating? You can be thick sometimes Oak."

"That's not what I meant." he said, looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Spit it out Oak."

"That wasn't fake. I know a fake kiss to a real kiss and you kissed back for real." Gary looked up, looking her straight in the eye. "But you stopped."

"You were trying to stick your tongue down my throat, what was I supposed to do?" Misty couldn't believe Gary's claim. She had faked it, she'd had no choice but to kiss back but tonguing? That was different. Ash couldn't see what was going on inside her mouth so why bother?

"It's easy to tell if they're making out or kissing and Ash would've expected the first." Gary said as though he could read her mind. "Hey, listen. Mermy, would it be so bad if we didn't fake it? If we actually were going out?"

"Yes!" Misty shrieked but she stopped immediately. Why would it be so bad? She had to admit that she had enjoyed the kiss even if it was just because it felt good to have someone when Ash did. May would be able to think of a reason but for now she'd have to improvise. "I'm only going out with you to get over Ash and to make me look like I actually am over him. Right now, I'm just not in a good state to have a relationship." she finished. It seemed reasonable enough but so far Gary was reading her perfectly and she just had to hope that his skills had missed her body language this time.

"Mermy," he said sitting next to her so that she had to sit up. He looked at her directly in the eye. Misty couldn't look away, he'd know that she was lying. She had to stare him down. He stared back. He started to lean towards her and her heart skipped a beat as he kissed her. Her mind was screaming at her, begging her to pull away but her heart told her to stay. To have a man again. Her mind won as she jumped out of bed and on to the floor, losing balance on the mermaid tail and slipping over. She heard Gary sigh. Her heart was racing. That wasn't in front of anybody. They were truly alone and she had let him kiss her, if only for a moment, she had allowed him onto her bed and close enough so that he could kiss her. Her thoughts and emotions were confused. A mixture of depression, anger, joy and satisfaction was flowing through her right now but she blocked it. Misty blocked everything out and stood up, going to get changed.

* * *

As a couple, Misty and Gary went down to the bar where they found Ash and Dawn waiting for drinks. "I need to speak to Dawn." Misty stated "You need to get Ash away from us." Gary nodded. Misty could never be sure if he enjoyed taking orders from her or if he hated it. He certainly put up with it whatever he liked. Once Ash was away she sat down next to Dawn.

"Hi Misty." Dawn said awkwardly.

"Hi Dawn." Misty returned.

"I'm sorry!" they both said simultaneously, looking at each other puzzled.

"Why are you sorry?" Dawn asked.

"I yelled at you that night at the party." Misty said "I was angry with Ash but it spilled over when in the end, I'm grateful. I wouldn't have wanted to be in a dead relationship. You did the right thing." this was a load off of Misty's mind but now she had to know more about Dawn and Ash. "How did it happen between you two?"

"Well," Dawn said but she paused. This had to be awkward for her. "It was when Ash and Brock came round to tell me about the wedding stuff and where I'd be staying and blah, blah, blah. Brock left to do something - can't remember what - and that left me and Ash alone. He asked me about guys and when I said I was single he... he kissed me and we sorta... did it." Dawn took a deep breath at this point. "I tried to tell him that he had you and that he couldn't give that up but he insisted that we carried on seeing each other. I told him that I wouldn't continue unless you two broke up but well you know the story from there." she finished, taking a gulp from her beer.

"Promise me something Dawn."

"What?"

"Don't let him go. I'll feel bad losing him if he doesn't get somewhere with the woman who he left me for." Misty gave a look that was almost pleading her to do what she had asked.

"If you two can still be friends." Dawn said. She was being very clever. Misty hadn't spoken directly to Ash since the break up despite meeting on several occasions. It was what she wanted really she just didn't know if she could do it this early on.

"OK." Misty replied at last "But don't expect it to happen straight away. I still need time to get over him. Sexually."

"Gary not working out?"

"Gary's fine!" Misty said, thinking about earlier. About Gary's claim. About Gary's thoughts. About Gary's kiss. About Gary. Just the mention of his name had brought back her confusion and everything from her conversation with Gary. She wanted to forget that for now and just have a drink with Dawn without her head trying to explode.

* * *

"So, Gary." May said, eyeing Misty with suspicion. Misty was trying to avoid May but she'd found her in the corridor going back to her room and now she'd have to answer some questions. "Explain."

"What is there to explain?"

"Why are you going out with him? You hate him!"

"We're not really going out." Misty conceded, she couldn't lie to May it would be too obvious what was really going on. "It's just to get through this wedding with someone else. I can't stand my ex having a girlfriend straight after we broke up."

"So it's fake?" Misty nodded "Then what about the kissing?" Misty was shocked. Could May have known about their private talk?

"Hmm?"

"Come on! We all saw you!" had everyone been watching through the window or something? "On the train?"

"Oh. That." Misty breathed a sigh of relief. She was talking about the train journey. But had her reaction given something away? Misty had to recover quickly. "That was fake too. I think that Gary planned it, if he didn't then he played it well and I had to kiss back didn't I? If Ash saw me slap him or something it would've been obvious right?"

"Misty," May said looking her straight in the eye "Is that it? Is there anything more going on?" May must have wizard powers. It was crazy how much she could guess from facial expressions. "If there is something happening, just don't do anything until you're over Ash OK?"

"When my mind is 'cleared', yeah, yeah." Misty grumbled as May scanned her, her eyes darting from hands to face constantly.

"You know it's not a good idea. You're in a bad way. Anybody who can kiss you will probably feel like you're in heaven or some shit like that _(I'm not dissing heaven trust me)_." Misty was almost thankful for this mini lecture of May's. It explained why she had felt good when Gary had kissed her. It seemed believable. Misty decided that this had to be right and it certainly put Gary out of her mind for now.

_Longest chapter yet! To be honest, I cut it short so that I could have more chapters because I don't want to finish this story in two weeks considering the support that I've received. Don't forget to review, praise or criticism._


	7. A Change of Perspective

_I'm behind! I only just finished this so i can't promise another chapter by tomorrow but i'll try._

_Written in Gary's point of view. Enjoy._

"Hey gorgeous!" Gary called out to Misty who was sitting in the lobby.

"Oh, it's you." Misty looked up at him. He could tell that she was thinking about something that she was unsure about. The way that she was looking at him told him that it was probably about him.

"You ready to go to dinner?" Gary asked, grinning.

"What!" Misty yelled, jumping up and taking a step towards him. "You're taking me to dinner?" she had gone red but was that anger or embarrassment? It was far too hard to tell so he stopped trying to read her face and started to enjoy himself again and he took a step towards her. He took her hands and pulled her in close so that they were touching. He could practically feel her heart racing. Gary was about to say no but he glanced up over Misty's shoulder and noticed Ash staring at them. It was a momentary glance, nobody would've noticed it, Misty couldn't see Ash so he had to hope that she realised what was going on. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her, and she kissed back. This felt so good. He loved Misty. The only ever girl he'd truly loved and she was kissing back. She couldn't have known that Ash was watching. She wasn't faking it anyway and this time she'd allowed his tongue an entry into her mouth and...

"Get a room." came Ash's voice. Gary forced himself apart from Misty, her beautiful face was completely red, and she was looking directly at her feet, not making eye contact with anyone. "Dinner's about to start." Ash turned away as soon as he'd said it and left for dinner.

"Perfect." Gary grumbled. He'd finally got Misty to kiss him. But now she was looking at the floor, embarrassed and probably angry to find out that everyone was having dinner together and that he wasn't doing anything romantic. "Let's go Mermy." he said, taking her hand and literally pulling her to dinner.

* * *

"Vodka Martini, shaken not stirred." Gary said, ordering his drink. He was trying to get Misty to look at him so he was doing a few impressions and he liked vodka so it was win, win. "You gonna get something Mermy?"

"Pumpkin Juice." she said, looking up and laughing "Just get me a beer."

"What's the beer one from?"

"Pokémon." Misty grinned at him. It was good to have someone to laugh around with, somebody who didn't want to be with him just because his name was Oak. "But you know that you're not Bond no matter how much vodka you can take."

"I am Bond!" Gary defended "I get the girls." he smiled at her but she merely looked at him smugly.

"You never got me."

"Explain earlier then. You kissed back when there was nobody else there. I got you Mermy."

"Ash was there!" Misty said, blushing slightly.

"There was no way that you could've seen him, you were too busy enjoying being right up close to me."

"You can be such a dick."

"You'd like my dick..."

"Just shut up." Misty turned away from him and he sighed. Just when Misty was enjoying his company he'd made a stupid joke and now she wasn't going to talk to him. Why did his nature have to do that? He wouldn't mind around other girls but this was different. He was sure that she was feeling something other than satisfaction. He was sure that a feeling that summed Misty's thoughts up was love. He would have to be more careful now though, he didn't want this chance to go away and he had four days to convince her that he was the one creating that feeling.

"Hey Gary," said a voice. Gary turned around and saw Brock. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Gary replied. He had a bad feeling about what this might be.

"This way." Brock said, leading him into the men's lavatory.

"You're gonna be pissing during this conversation then?"

Brock shook his head. "Are you really going out with Misty?"

"Sure am." Gary had expected this. But anyone who didn't know that they were faking it would expect him to be smug so he had to hide his anxiety and put on a smug face. "You really found a Joy to say yes?"

"Don't change the subject." Brock looked him in the eye (even though his eyes are closed) and said "You need to promise me something Oak."

"Depends what I'm promising."

"That whatever happens between you two, you don't hurt her in any way. Ash was the last person I'd expect to hurt her but he did. You're the first person I'd expect to hurt her, especially now that you guys are... close." Brock shuddered. It only took one guess to know what he was thinking. "So what I'm saying is that Ash is my best friend so he got off lightly. You won't be so lucky."

"Don't worry Brock," Gary said, about to make his first ever genuine promise, "I won't mistreat her. Even if the time comes when we have to split up, I'll try and be nice about it." everything he'd just said was completely true. He'd never hurt Misty on purpose but Brock had a point. His nature could change what his heart was feeling in a rash moment but he just needed some control that was all. "Definitely just need some control." he said to himself, walking back to his table at dinner.

* * *

Dinner wasn't the greatest of events he'd been to. Misty had decided that she wouldn't talk to him and the food choice was only mediocre. Things only turned exciting during dessert when Misty spotted Ash kissing Dawn and she'd decided that she wasn't hungry and left the table.. So Gary followed her.

"Mermy wait!"

"Go away Bond!" Gary stopped in his tracks. He had a nickname. But that wasn't why he'd stopped. Misty was crying. He could tell by her voice and the way she was hiding her face but he'd thought that she had accepted Ash and Dawn as a couple so why was she crying?

"Misty," Gary said softly, looking down the corridor at her. She'd stopped running and had looked at him. There were tears running all down her face but he could still tell that she was looking him in the eye. "Come on, this is my room, I've got some tissues." he said, gesturing to the door to her left.

* * *

"Better?" Gary asked ten minutes later when she had finished crying and had gotten rid of the signs. Her face was back to its own beautiful self. "You should sit down." he said pointing to his bed.

"Thanks Bond." Misty said although she was so quiet that it was more like a whisper.

"So you're not over Ash then."

"I am!" she squealed, still quietly though, "but it's hard to see him so happy when I'm like this."

"You'll find someone Misty." Gary whispered in her ear, sitting down next to her "I just hope it's me" he added to himself in his head. She looked him in the eye. Could Misty read minds? He'd never seen her do well trying to read expressions but perhaps that had changed.

"Really?" she said, shuffling closer to him. Was she testing his willpower? No he realised quickly. There was genuine hope in her eyes as she asked him. Gary could barely contain himself this close to her and on his bed, he'd have to stand up soon, he wasn't taking advantage of her when she was like this. "Who?" Misty asked, edging even closer. Gary told himself to stand up, to get away, the tiny part of his mind that thought about other people was yelling, it was screaming, he'd have to obey sooner or later so he did. He stood up.

Or so he thought. Before he could think he was kissing her and she was kissing back, this was it Gary told himself. They were alone, on his bed and making out, their tongues were dancing inside their mouths and then he was holding her in his arms, they were suddenly laying on the bed not sitting and it was amazing. Gary had never felt so good in his entire life. He and Misty were happening. He fumbled around for her bra strap and found it in seconds. He heard it clip as he undid it, now he started to pull it off and...

Bang. Gary jumped up, off of Misty and looked at the door. "Gary!" came a voice "It's May! Open up!" No. Not this time, not now! Misty was bright red and he could feel his own cheeks burning as well. "Open the fucking door Oak!"

"Hide!" Gary hissed, releasing Misty's bra as she darted under the bed.

_More cliffhangers! Don't forget to review, praise or criticism _


End file.
